


Wedding Jitters

by Eloquent_Vowel



Series: Fictober2020 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Wedding, soft times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquent_Vowel/pseuds/Eloquent_Vowel
Summary: Fjord gets the jitters before his wedding
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Series: Fictober2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fictober20





	Wedding Jitters

Fjord stared at himself in the mirror, his hair had been artfully scraped back letting a single strand fall out, his face was cleanly shaved and his tusks were poking over his upper lip. He was dressed in a beautiful suit, one that Caduceus insisted he wore but he had a feeling that Jester helped design it as well. It was a deep blue, so dark it almost looked black, with subtle embroidery on its lapels. Dark green vines twined their way up to his neck in a slightly shimmering tribute to the Wildmother. He decided to forsake a tie in favour of a high necked blue blouse that now felt way too tight on his throat. His feet felt constricted by the shining black boots and he couldn’t seem to stay still. Honestly, he thought it was the brides job to be anxious on their wedding day.

He stood in the centre of a small side room just off from the main room of the Lavish Chateau, there were a few mirrors set up and way too many flowers on every surface imaginable. He could hear the bustle of people outside, their voices muffled by the thick wood and if he could listen more deeply he would hear the faint droning of bagpipes curtesy of everyone’s favourite Tortle. Unfortunately, there was nothing that could distract from his nerves. Just before he carved a hole in the floor there was a knock on the door.

‘Come in!’ Fjord’s voice was strained and a lot higher than he would have liked.

Caduceus Clay came strolling into his small panic room, ducking under the door frame, dressed in his best suit of deep green. He shut the door carefully behind him before turning to the anxious half-orc.

‘You doing okay?’

‘Me? Okay? Yes I am fine, 100% A-Okay. I am not panicking and I am certainly not on the verge of tears.’

‘Well, as your best man, I feel it is my duty to reassure you that everything is going to be great. But the ceremony is due to start soon and they need you out there.’ Caduceus approached Fjord cautiously as he would a wounded animal or a particularly scary plant. ‘I can tell them to delay, I’m sure Orly can stall for a bit longer.’

‘Great, that’s great, could you perhaps **give me a minute, or an hour?** ’  
Caduceus smiled as Fjord kept fidgeting in place, the half-orc could not keep his arms still and so was constantly running his hands through his hair and touching his tusks.

‘Fjord.’

‘Mhmmm’ Fjord hummed, voice going even higher than normal.

‘What are you so nervous about, Jester loves you, she never lets you forget about it. is it the people?’

‘I just- there are so many people out there. Most of which are going to be my new family. I don’t know how to do family Caduceus and I’m about to get a batshit crazy crime family that I’ve never even met before.’

‘Fjord, I am going to be very honest with you-’

‘When are you not?’

‘Fair point. They don’t matter. Today what matters is your happiness, your future. Family is intimidating, and messy, but the brilliant thing about it is that you choose who your family is. Half those people out there won’t even know your name in two weeks. Besides I would say you’ve done family very well. You managed to keep all of us alive.’

Caduceus was smiling so widely at Fjord that he found it impossible to not smirk.

‘Where would you all be without me?’ his tone was mocking.

‘Probably in the bottom of the ocean. You ready?’

Fjord nodded, straightened his collar and marched out of the door, not allowing himself enough time to doubt again.

The ceremony was beautiful. Jester had somehow managed to persuade the Traveller to officiate, Marian sang beautifully as the doors opened, Luc was the most adorable flower boy in little overalls followed by Veth and Yeza, Yasha and Beau, and then finally Jester walked down the aisle. The moment she walked into the main hall, all radiant smiles and clinging onto her father’s arm, Fjord forgot every person in that room. His breath caught in his chest as he saw for the first time the gown Jester had chosen. The giant ballgown shimmered in the lights, the embroidery catching on the blue fire lighting the aisle. It seemed to Fjord that the dress reflected the light like the waves did sunlight, for a moment he was transported to the ship looking overboard to the cloud of jellyfish which illuminated Jester’s face. Maybe that was the moment where he fell in love.

It was only when Jester’s face began to get blurring did he realise that he was crying. Chuckling slightly in embarrassment accepting gratefully the handkerchief Caduceus held out for him. When Jester was handed over to him he began to cry once more. Much to his dismay Jester was just smiling, he might have caught the glimmer of tears in her eyes but she winked at him, making him laugh.

The rest of the Nein watch from the side-lines, some crying tears of happiness others smiling. For once the whole group was filled with an air of happiness, everything felt right in their little family. Once the pair had kissed for the first time as husband and wife, there was a rambunctious cheer that could be heard streets away. Simultaneously, the Mighty Nein felt a warmth in their stomachs as a part of their family was cemented, in overwhelming love.


End file.
